Avenge:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: Someone goes after the Dukes, & who it is? who would it be?, Find out, and rev it up, you don't want to miss a thing, Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts and opinions on this one! IT'S COMPLETED!
1. A Typical Day & all: Prologue:

_**Bo & Luke Duke, with their cousin, Daisy Duke Strate on the "General Lee" taken by their uncle, Jesse L. Duke.**_

Author's Note: I had been a way for a while, and I am not that good, but I think I am trying for my comeback; I had been away for a while, for personal reasons. Please R I want honest reviews, and not harsh ones!

Summary: This a script Story, The Dukes suffer a slight tragedy, and they want revenge for it, Can they be successful in avenging their loved one? Find out in this new adventure!

A Typical Day & all about the Folks: Prologue:

_**It was a hot day in Hazzard County, Georgia, & everyone is keeping cool, & people are looking forward to summer, cause the couples around the town are looking forward to Picnics, & other stuff, especially the Dukes, so let me tell you about them, & the others of Hazzard County, Georgia.**_

_**First there is Bo Duke, a real charmer with the ladies of the town, & he has Blond Hair, & Baby Blue Eyes, a deep tan from working on his uncle's farm, & has a medium build, he is taller than Luke, & is a retired NASCAR Driver, he was married, but lost his wife, Gabby Sanchez, in an accident, & he takes care of his daughter, Kit, who is a Deputy of Hazzard County, who is 25 years old, he & his cousin, Luke, gave their famous Orange Racing Stock Car, the "General Lee" to their daughters, he works on the farm with Luke, & helps out whenever there is trouble, he is outgoing, emotional, & doesn't think before he acts.**_

_**Then there is Luke Duke, he has Dark Hair, & Sapphire Eyes, medium build like Bo, he is tall, also has a tan from working on his uncle's farm, & he is a charmer with the ladies, he is retired from the Smoke Jumpers, stays home & helps his uncle, & Bo, he & his cousin gave their daughters the "General Lee", he also helps out whenever there is trouble. He lost his wife, Anita Blackwell, along with Bo's, & he takes care of his daughter, Pamela, who is also a Deputy of Hazzard County, 29 years old, & can handle herself very well, he is quiet, shy, keeps in the background, until he is needed.**_

**_And last of the Duke cousins, was Daisy Duke Strate, she was well known Ecologist, & she moved to California, and got her 1st job, where she reunited with Enos, & they dated, & after they got married, they made a life for themselves, until Uncle Jesse needed their help along with Bo, & Luke, she went back to her job at "The Boar's Nest", Enos went back to his job as Deputy, he eventually became Sheriff, she has long Auburn Hair, Baby Blue Eyes like Bo's, she has a tan, & small build, she can make the men melt from 20 paces away. She, & Enos have 3 kids, 18, & two 17-year-old twins. _**

_**Last by certainly not least, there is Jesse Duke, who is called by friends, & loved ones, "Uncle Jesse", he took care of most of Hazzard County, he is respected, loyal, caring, & very helpful, he makes sure that his family is cared for, he is hoping that one day, he will see Martha, his beloved wife, in Heaven, once again, he has White Hair, Blue Eyes, large build, tan, & wrinkles, a calluses from hard labor, on his farm, & he would give up everything for his family, that is why everyone loves him.**_

_**Now here is the rest of the Hazzard County Gang:**_

_**Boss Jefferson Davis Hogg died of Natural Causes, & his wife, Lulu, died of Cancer after him, & he left all of his businesses, & wealth to his brother in law, Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, & he tried to live up to Boss's expectations, doing everything crooked in Hazzard County, Georgia.**_

_**Rosco P. Coltrane died of Natural Causes like Boss Hogg. He always tried to do everything like him, but he has a big heart of gold, he couldn't help it, if he has to have everyone like him, & respect him, when he died, he gave all of his money to the Charities of Hazzard County, he made Enos the new Sheriff, as he retired, the Hazzard County Citizens made sure that he was comfortable, they buried him by his family, Boss, & Flash, his dog, Rosco P. Coltrane was finally at Peace.**_

_**Enos Strate came back from California to be with his wife, & new family, he is Sheriff of Hazzard County, people are happy, he makes sure that everyone is safe, & sound, plus he is happy that Pamela, & Kit, his nieces are his new Deputies, along with Cletus, he has Brown Hair, & medium build, & Brown Eyes, he made some wonderful changes to the Hazzard County Sheriff Department, He married Daisy Duke, who is a famous Ecologist, & 3 kids, he loves his life, & wouldn't change a thing about it.**_

_**Cletus Hogg is everyone's favorite friend, & Deputy, he loves Hazzard County, he always helps out the citizens, & does everything he is asked, he doesn't want to get promoted, & doesn't want to settle down, play the "Family Man", he wouldn't leave Hazzard County, cause he would be too homesick. He has a big build, a balding Brown Hair, & Brown Eyes.**_

_**Cooter Davenport, was Hazzard's best Mechanic, & make sure that everyone drives around Hazzard County safe, & sound, he decided to run for Senator for Georgia, he won, he did his term, deciding he was homesick, he went back to Hazzard, & became number # 1 Mechanic again, he has White & Gray Hair, Brown Eyes, a small build, **_

_**& He never has been happier.**_

_**Here are the Children of the Dukes:**_

_**Pamela Katherine Duke, the daughter of Luke Duke, & the late Anita Blackwell Duke, is a Brown Haired, Sapphire Blue Eyed beauty like her father, she has a tan, tall, she loves to fight, when it's necessary, she sticks up for her cousin, Kit, & she is even tempered, stays in the background, plus she is one hell of driver, she earned the reputation along with her cousin, as the "Best Drivers" of the County on the weekends, she loves to work with her Uncle, Cletus, & her cousin on the Police Department, plus she share the "General Lee", Hazzard's famous Racing Vehicle with her cousin, Kit.**_

_**Kit Marie Duke, is a Deputy of Hazzard County, she loves to drive the "General Lee" & she earned the reputation of "Best Driver" along with her cousin, Pamela, she, & her cousin works on the "General Lee", she loves to fight, she sticks up for her cousin too, she is more like her dad, outgoing, emotional, & doesn't think before she acts, she loves to work with her cousin, Cletus, & Uncle on the Police Department, plus she share the "General Lee", Hazzard's famous Racing Vehicle with her cousin, Pamela..**_

_**Lizzie Strate is 18 years old, & is in her last year of Highschool. She keeps her self-busy. She loves sports, & does frequently, plus she loves to hang out in the "General Lee" with her cousins, she never has a worry in the world, until she reaches College, she has Brown Hair like her father's, and Blue Eyes like her mother's, she has boys turning heads all around the town.**_

_**B.J., and Lorraine Strate are 17 years old twins, they are in their Junior year of Highschool, & they do more clubs than sports, they are pretty like their sister, & they can stop traffic with their looks, they have a tan, Auburn Hair, and Blue Eyes like their mother's, they share their mother's Jeep, "Dixie", they don't let anything get to them, & not have any worries like her sister, she knows that she, her cousins, & her sister gets plenty of love, she knows that their farm has warmth, & love in it.**_

_**The last character, the most important one, is the "General Lee", he always helps the Dukes out of any situation, they win races with him, he is family, as Uncle Jesse would say, they couldn't get rid of it, even though, they wanted to. It has sentimental value to them.**_

End of: A Typical Day & all about the Folks: Prologue:

**_Balladeer: Oh no, something is going to happen to a major character, who is going to be? Is someone going to die? Is Luke or Bo? Stay Tuned for the next chapter of: Avenge, Y'all!_**


	2. Help, She's been shot!: One:

Help, She's been shot!: One:

**_The Duke Farm was busy during the hot summer days, the boys went with Jesse to the Back Forty, & help him with the crops, when they were done for the day, Jesse took a towel from his truck, & began to wipe his forehead, & looked over to his nephews._**

Jesse (wiping his forehead, smiling at Bo & Luke as he looked at them): Man, I can't believe how much work it was, this year, last year, we didn't have a problem.

**_Bo and Luke looked at each other, as they put on their shirts, leaving them out, & buttoned them up, except for the 1st three buttons._**

Bo (smiling after he did his shirt): Yeah, But it's well worth the effort, Uncle Jesse.

Luke (finished up buttoning up his shirt, & smiled a bigger smile at his uncle): We will have a great year, & a great crop, don't worry, Uncle Jesse.

**_They helped their uncle put the supplies into his truck, then Jesse turned to his nephews & looked at them unconvincingly._**

Jesse (sighed unconvincingly): I sure hope you're right, Boys, I sure hope that you're right. (smiling suddenly at the boys): Let's go home, & see what Daisy, & the girls made for us for lunch.

Bo & Luke (in unison, smiling at their uncle): Yes, Sir.

**_They got into the truck, Jesse started it up,_** **_& they drove off for their Farmhouse, they were all happy, & content, they can't wait to relax, & spend time with their family, plus have the delicious lunch that Daisy planned out for them._**

**_Meanwhile, Land Developer, & Georgia's Department Land Officer, Jackson Smith, is meeting with his top associate, Leo Duncan, about the Duke problem, he met with Jesse Duke, & Jesse refused to sell, & threatened him with his shotgun, Jackson threatened him, as he left, when he got to his hideout, he called Duncan, gave him some papers, he told him this, as he handed them over to his most trusted employee._**

Smith: You need to get these filed ASAP, if I can get a hearing, & it turns out to be successful, we can force take the farm away from the Dukes by force.

Duncan (smiling as he put the papers in the inside pocket of his jacket): Don't worry, Mr. Smith, I will have it under control, then we can leave this dump.

Smith (looking up from his desk for a moment): You better, otherwise, I will hate to do something, I am going to regret, so please no mess-ups.

Duncan (confidently): There won't be, Mr. Smith, I promise you that.

Smith (nodded, & sat down at his desk): Good, now shoo, I have some work to do, if we are going to get out of this Hick Town.

**_Smith watched Duncan leave, & his other trusted employee, Jennings, came in, & he said this to him._**

Smith: I want you to go with him, & help him, take out the most important thing in the Dukes' lives that ought to get the Dukes' attention.

Jennings (smiling): Yes, Sir.

**_He watched the other employee leave to catch up with Duncan, & then he went back to his work that is piled on his desk._**

Meanwhile at the Duke Farm, the Dukes were doing their outside chores, & it looks like it's gonna rain, Daisy got hers done, she helped Jesse with his, they went inside to wait for Pamela, Kit, & the boys, who were working on the "General Lee".

Pamela (smiling, she looked over at her family members): We did a great job, Guys.

Kit (smiling and nodded her head in agreement): We sure did, Cousin.

Bo: Guys, you are going to do good next weekend in Chickasaw County in the big race.

Luke (agreeing): You are going to wipe the floor with those boys, they made a big mistake challenging a Duke.

Pamela & Kit (smiling in unison): Thanks.

**_Meanwhile Jennings, & Duncan were in a tree 30 feet away from the Duke Farm, Jennings said this to him in commanding tone._**

Jennings (commanding): Take the damn shot!

**_Duncan fired a single shot, & it was going to hit it's target, Duncan put his rifle away, he told his coworker this._**

Duncan: Let's get the hell out of here.

**_They left to get to their car, & try not to get discovered by the Dukes, they went to report to their boss, then take the rest of the evening off._**

Meanwhile it began to rain hard, and the Dukes finished up working on the "General Lee", they were heading for the inside, they were talking, Pamela noticed that Kit was lagging behind, she checked on her younger cousin.

Pamela: Come on, Kit, let's shake a leg here.

Kit: Coming.

**_All of sudden, Kit stopped midway, she felt a sharp pain enter her, she looked down, felt her stomach, saw her blood, she was in disbelief, she felt in front of Pamela._**

Pamela (turning around & saw her cousin on the ground, shouting): Kit! (turning towards her uncle & father, she shouted): Uncle Bo! Daddy!, Kit is in trouble!

They ran towards her, Luke put Kit's head into his lap, Bo took off his shirt, & applied pressure to the wound, Kit moaned, as he did that.

Bo (keeping his emotions in check, choked back sobs): I am sorry, Sugar, I have to do it.

Kit (nodded, gasped out): OK, Daddy, don't worry, I will be fine.

They saw Kit's eyes rolling back, & they were doing everything possible to keep her awake.

Bo (shouting as he tapped her cheek): Kit, Stay with us!

Luke (shouting, squeezing her left hand): Don't leave us, Darling!

Pamela (shouting, taking her right hand into her own): Sweetie, Don't you dare go to sleep!

Luke (turning to Pamela barking an order): Pamela, Go get your Grandfather, & Aunt, Tell them to come out with blankets, & pillows, tell them help, Kit's been shot!, Do it now!

**_Pamela rushed in, & did what she was told, Jesse & Daisy came out with her, with blankets, & pillows, they bundled her up, as best as they could. Jesse, Daisy, & Pamela got into the front seat of Jesse's Pickup, Luke & Bo sat in the back, with Kit, Bo was crying, he said this to his only daughter._**

Bo (crying as he hugged Kit): Stay with me, Darlin', please don't do this to me, I love you, Sugar, stay with me, & fight, you can do this.

_**Luke comforted him, as the Blond Duke put his head on his oldest cousin's shoulder, and let his emotions out, while taking care of their injured loved one, The Pickup picked up speed, as the Dukes made their way along the route to Tri-County Hospital in Capitol City.**_

End of: Help, She's been shot!: One:

_**Balladeer: Is Kit going to make it? Will the Dukes avenge this? Is Smith & Co. going to get away with this& leave Hazzard County? You better hang on to your hats, it's gonna be a bumpy ride, Stay Tuned for the next chapter of: Avenge:**_


	3. The Long Wait & the Results: Two:

The Long Wait & the Results: Two:

**_The Dukes got to the hospital, headed for inside, & Bo went to change into a fresh Yellow Shirt, along with some supplies that Daisy packed for them, they weren't gonna leave Kit in her present condition that she was in, when they entered, Kit was rushed into surgery on Doc Appleby's orders. They were directed to the Waiting Room, Daisy went to call Enos, check up on him, & her girls._**

_**At the Hazzard County Jail, Sheriff Enos Strate picked up the phone, when it rang, he was shocked to hear from his wife, by the condition she was in, he knew something was wrong.**_

Enos (cheerful as usual): Hello, Honey, What's wrong?

Daisy (in tears): Enos, Kit was shot on the farm today.

Enos (shocked): Oh my God! Is she okay?

Daisy (composed herself, she said uncertain): I don't know, Bo is a wreck, I am gonna stay here for awhile, but the reason I am calling, Tell the girls, but do it gently, make sure that they have supper, & call Cooter, have him help you out with the chores this evening.

Enos (without hesitation): Of course, Darling, Let me know if I can do anything else, Tell everyone my prayers are with him, & don't worry, Kit is a fighter, she will pull through this.

**_Daisy always loved Enos's positive outlook, and she said this to him._**

Daisy (smiling): I love you, Enos; you always were the best thing in a crisis.

Enos (smiling a bigger smile): I love you too, Sugar, I promise that me & the girls will get there as soon as we can after the chores, so please, stay positive, & make sure that you, Luke, Bo, & Uncle Jesse eat something

Daisy (nodded): OK, I will, Goodbye.

Enos: Goodbye.

**_They hung up, Enos went to do what Daisy asked, & Daisy went back to her family, she convinced Bo to come with them to eat something, so they went to the Cafeteria, they don't want to be too far away from Kit._**

**_Meanwhile, Doc Appleby & his staff worked on Kit in surgery, & they finished 2 hours later, they waited an additional hour to see if everything was successful, the other staff members went to take of their other tasks, & he looked over at his Lead Nurse, Nurse Lydia Anderson, he asked her this._**

Doc Appleby (optimistic): How's she doing, Nurse?

Nurse Lydia (sad expression on her face): Not good, Doc Appleby.

Doc Appleby (angry all of sudden): Damn! I was hoping that the medicine would work for sure!

Nurse Lydia (serious, and professional): She is stable, & peacefully sleeping for now, She is losing a large amount of blood though, she needs 3 units of AB right away.

**_Doc Appleby nodded, & headed for his office, he hates to give this sort of news to anyone._**

**_Meanwhile the Dukes were hanging on to each other for strength for awhile, Jesse & Luke fell asleep, Daisy noticed that Bo was going to break down, she went over to him, got behind him, put her arms around his section, she told him this._**

Daisy (small smile on her face, leaned in, whispered into Bo's ear): It's OK, to break down, it doesn't make you weak, & it makes you human & a man.

**_Suddenly Bo let out all of his emotions, & turned to Daisy, she hugged him, soothingly telling him to let it out, he did, once he was done, he composed himself, dried his eyes, gave her a smile, she asked him_** **_this._**

Daisy (smiling): Are you good?

Bo (smiling at his cousin): Yeah, I am, thanks a lot.

They shared a hug, & went back to Luke & Jesse at the other end of the room, & waited for Doc Appleby to come out, & update them on Kit's condition

The next morning, the Dukes woke up, when Doc Appleby appeared in front of them with Kit's results in his hands. He has an expression that, the Dukes don't like, & they were worried, they hope that their loved one will pull through.

Bo (concerned with fear): How is Kit, Doc? How is my girl doing?

Doc Appleby (keeping it professional): She lost a lot of blood, she is critical, the next 48 hours are critical at this point, I don't know if she even would survive the night.

**_Bo kept his emotions in check, Jesse, & Luke comforted him, Pamela spoke next, she said to the elderly doctor._**

Pamela: Is there something we can do for her?

Doc Appleby: She needs 3 units of AB Blood, You, Bo, & your father are a match to Kit, so when you get a chance, you should donate some, I need a unit from each of you.

Luke (nodded to his request): Yes, Sir, We will make sure that we see the specialists before we leave.

Doc Appleby left to do his rounds, & the Dukes went to be with Kit, Bo was upset to see the condition Kit was in, he is gonna make whoever did this to his daughter, pay dearly for messing with his family.

Bo (angrily): I am going to kill whoever did this Kit!

Jesse: You know that in this family, Violence is not the answer to solve your problems.

Bo (calming himself down): I know it, Uncle Jesse, I just feel so dang helpless, especially when my daughter's life is on the line.

Luke (confident): Don't worry, Cousin, We will get whoever is responsible for this.

Bo: Uncle Jesse? What is this all about?

Jesse filled them in on what was going on with the farm, & everyone was angry, & Pamela told him this.

Pamela: Don't worry; we won't let anything happen to your farm.

Luke: Yeah, We will get those Developers where it hurts.

Daisy: Count me in, Cousins.

Luke & Bo nodded, the oldest Duke Boy turned to his uncle, & told him this.

Luke (looking at Jesse): You stay here with Kit, & make sure that no one other than family & friends see her, OK? You will be back up, & call Cooter to help too, (he turned to his cousins & daughter): Let's go.

They left, & Jesse went back to focus on Kit, making sure that she is comfortable, & keeping her safe.

End of: The Long Wait & the Results: Two:

Balladeer: Are the Dukes going to be successful? Will Kit wake up before then? And will Bo get his revenge? Is the Developers going to kill them? Find out in the next chapter of: Avenge, Y'all!


	4. Luke's Plan: Three:

Luke's Plan: Three:

**_Meanwhile, Smith, Jennings, & Duncan went to have some lunch together, & Smith was happy with his employees._**

Smith: I am happy that you did not have a problem doing the deed that I asked you to do, the Dukes' guard is down, & we can go to the trial easily.

Jennings (smiling): Yeah, It will be easy, Boss, they won't have a choice but to take the money that you are offering for their farm.

Duncan (sipping his drink): Boss, I think that we won't have a problem with the Dukes anymore.

Smith (nodded): Good, I don't want any problems, & I think that we will be very successful, even though we have to be very careful.

_**The employees nodded, & they got a Waiter's attention, & they ordered their lunch.**_

_**Meanwhile at the farm, Lorraine, B.J., & Lizzie all broke down, when their dad told them what happened, he told them that they would see her after he gets supper cooking.**_

Lizzie: Good, She needs to know that her family is there, & that she is loved, that we are waiting for her to wake up, to come back to us.

B.J. (smiling): I think she would want Colton with her, cause he always cured her of her fears.

Lorraine: Good idea, Sis, We will bring him along with us.

Enos: Y'all, Supper is all set, & on the table, let's eat something before we go.

**_They sat down, Enos lead the prayer, & then ate the wonderful meal, cause they are going to need all the strength they are going to need._**

**_Meanwhile Luke, Bo, & the girls were taking a drive in the "General Lee", there was silence, no one can help it, they were thinking about Kit, & hoping that she will make a speedy recovery soon, Luke suddenly got an idea, & smiled towards his cousins, & daughter, told them exactly what he was thinking._**

Luke (smiling): I was thinking, we should challenge Smith & Co. to Overload Moonshine Race, instead of sinking down to their level, we can take them on our own home turf.

Bo (smiling a bigger smile): That's genius, Cousin, I love it, Let's do it then.

Pamela (nodded in agreement): I also love it, Daddy, we need to do this, &we need to do it for Kit.

Daisy: We sure do, also we need to keep Uncle Jesse, & Cooter in the loop.

**_Everyone else nodded, & they all headed for "The Boar's Nest" to pick up some dinner, & have a relaxing evening, they all want to have a fun evening, without depressed thoughts, they believe that Kit will make it through her ordeal._**

End of: Luke's Plan: Three:

_**Balladeer: Will Luke's plan be successful? Are the Dukes going to win? Who is going to drive the "General Lee"? Will Kit make through her ordeal to identify Smith & Co.? Stay Tuned for the next chapter of: Avenge, Y'all! **_


	5. The Confrontation: Four:

The Confrontation: Four: 

_**Jesse came home to the farm, he was so exhausted from being emotionally drained from that day, he was grateful for Enos, the girls, & Cooter to stay with Kit, he was also grateful that the Boys, Daisy, & Pamela had brought him home dinner from "The Boar's Nest", also cleaning up the house, he found that everyone is sleeping, he decided to join them, he went to his own room, & fell asleep peacefully despite how the day went.**_

**_The next morning, Pamela & Daisy went to get some breakfast ready for the men, Bo, Luke, & Jesse were working in the Back Forty once again, they explained Luke's plan to him, he had this to say to them._**

Jesse (smiling): I love it, Boys, Let's do it to it.

Bo (also smiling): Yes, Sir.

Luke: This way, no one gets hurt, plus we aren't sinking to their level, & we get what we want too, which is put them away for Threatening, & Attempted Murder.

Bo: We have to be successful in this plan; we have to get them for what they did to Kit.

Luke (putting a hand on one of Bo's Shoulder): We will, Cousin, I promise you, we will, we won't stop until they are cuffed, stuffed, & put away for a long time.

Jesse: That's right, Sprout, We Dukes stick together, now let's get home, I am sure that Daisy has something good for us for breakfast.

**_They left the field, & headed back to the house, they are going to play this straight, cause their land is on the line, also Kit's life is in their hands, they forgot their current problem, they headed inside to join their family for a wonderful breakfast, & wonderful conversation._**

_**Meanwhile Smith, Jennings, & Duncan were having breakfast too, Duncan & Jennings brought over the Subpoena, Smith smiled as he looked at it, then he looked at his employees, & told them this.**_

Smith (smiling): You done well.

Jennings: Thank you, Sir.

Duncan: It shouldn't be long now, Sir, You can have that land by the end of the week.

**_They finished their breakfast; Duncan said this to his employees as he got up from the table._**

Duncan: Let's go served the Dukes the subpoena.

Duncan & Jennings (in unison): Yes, Sir.

They left for the Dukes' Farm; they hope that there won't be any problems out there.

Meanwhile the Dukes were relaxing outside after the wonderful breakfast, that Daisy, & the girls prepared, everything was going great, until Smith & Co. showed up on their property.

Jesse (muttering): Great, there goes my mood.

He got up from his spot near from one of the lambs, Bo & Luke saw this too, went with him, Pamela was ready in case of trouble, Daisy, Enos, Lizzie, & the Twins were watching too, in case any of them needs help.

Jesse: What do you want, Smith?

Smith: Just to let you know, I am suing you for ownership of your land, I hate to do this, Jesse, but you wanted to play hardball, I play with the best of them… Here is your subpoena (he hands over the paper to him).

Jesse (takes it, & looks at it, he looks back at Smith): I am sorry, but it's not for sale, the Dukes are not giving up without a fight, so I suggest that you do better than this, otherwise you will lose, Son.

Luke (suggesting): How about a race? Our best Driver against you.

Smith: OK, that will be Jennings, Who is doing the driving for you?

Pamela: That would be me, Pamela Katherine Duke.

Smith & Co. laughed at that, Jennings said this to her.

Jennings (laughing): Stay out this, Little Girl, you will get hurt.

Pamela (sarcastically): Funny, I was going to suggest the same thing to you, if you don't want to race me, then you are chicken.

Smith (angrily turns to Smith): I can take her; let me do now, Sir.

Smith thought about it for a second, & he put his hand up to Jennings, indicating him to stop, he turned to the Dukes, he said this to Luke.

Smith: Now, let me get this straight, if we win, we get to go ahead with the trial, get the deed to your land if we win at Court, then go ahead with our plans with the land.

Luke nodded, & looked at his family, they nodded to the agreement.

Luke: Yes, that's right, if we win, no trial, no deed, you have to leave us alone, also leave Hazzard County (he offered a hand): Deal?

Smith (took Luke's hand into his own, & shook it): Deal, Saturday at 2 works for you?

Luke: Perfect, We will be there.

Smith nodded, he, & his men left, as they were leaving, Pamela, Luke, Bo, & Jesse went to join their family, Pamela said this to her father, & Bo as they watched them leave.

Pamela: They have no idea of who they are messing with, don't they, Daddy, & Uncle Bo?

Luke (smiled as he watched them get into their car, & drive out of sight): Nope.

Bo (smiled a bigger smile, as he watched them too): None what so ever.

The Dukes went inside to celebrate their plan being successful, & Bo, Luke, & Pamela decided to visit, & stay the night with Kit, while the other Dukes go out, try & have a nice evening out on the town.

End of: The Confrontation: Four:

Balladeer: Will the Dukes be successful in the race? Is the "General Lee" going to pull off the Ultimate Miracle? What would Kit think? Is Kit going to wake up? You don't want to go to the Fridge now, Stay put for the next chapter of: Avenge, Y'all, You hear?


	6. The Good News: Epilogue:

The Good News: Epilogue:

_**That night, Pamela, Bo, & Luke entered Kit's Hospital Room, they all sat down around her, Pamela was the first one to speak, so she said this to the sleeping form of her cousin.**_

Pamela (smiling): Hey, Sweetie, How are you doing today? I just want to let you know that everyone is fine, even your father, We got ourselves into a race, I think we have a chance, the odds are in our favor, so don't worry, I am not gonna let them win.

_**All of sudden, she couldn't take that her cousin was not answering her, & that she let her Emotional Barrier break down, and she was comforted by her father and Bo. She composed herself, & sat down in a chair, at the corner, while her father, and Bo have their moment with her.**_

Bo (smiled a bit, & moved some hair out of Kit's eyes): Hey, Baby, I hope that you really wake up soon, cause we need you, I **_need _**you, We aren't ready to give you up yet, so please fight hard to come back to us, We miss you around the farm.

Luke: That's right, Darlin', we do, I mean who do we trust with the "General Lee"? We need you, cause you, Pamela, & the rest of your cousins make our lives complete, so please come back to us, especially to Uncle Jesse, it would break his heart if you don't.

**_The men went to join Kit, they decided on get some Coffee from the Cafeteria, & bring it back so they can start their watch detail._**

_**Meanwhile that evening, Smith had a meeting with Jennings, & Duncan, he told them the next step, of his plan.**_

Smith: I don't want to wait until Saturday, I want Kit Duke dead, cause if there are distractions, the Dukes won't be on their game, so go to Tri-County Hospital, & take care of it.

Jennings: I got the perfect thing in mind for her.

Duncan (confidently): Don't worry; everything will stay on schedule, Mr. Smith, we won't have any screw-ups.

Smith: Good, We need to win this.

_**They nodded, & left to make arrangements for Kit's death, then head for the hospital.**_

_**Meanwhile, the Dukes were coming back from the Cafeteria, they decided on the long way back to Kit's room, so they can talk about the Race, & make up a plan, once they did, they talked about Kit.**_

Pamela (sadly): I wish she is going to be there on Saturday, I really do well if she is in my corner, I feel like her & me connect on the track, that's how we win.

Luke: She will be with you, Honey, in spirit, so don't give up, or show your fear, if you do, your opponent will see it, then use it to his or her advantage.

Bo (smiled at his niece, hugged her close to him): If it makes you feel better, Me, your dad, & Cooter will be there in the Pit Crew Area, cheering you on, also we will be in your corner, hypnotically speaking too.

Pamela (smiling): It does make me feel better, thanks, Uncle Bo. (She hugged him & then she went to her father): Thanks, Daddy. (She hugged him too, then they all had their hands around each other's waists): Let's get back to Kit.

_**They continued on their way back to Kit's room, this time they feel better.**_

_**Meanwhile, Jesse, Enos, Daisy, Lizzie, & the Twins went to the "Boar's Nest for their evening out. Jesse was worried about Kit, & Pamela, Enos, & Daisy picked up on it, when Lizzie, & the Twins went to dance with their dates. Daisy brought the subject with Jesse.**_

Daisy: You're worried about the girls, Aren't you, Uncle Jesse?

Jesse (chuckled): How did you know, Girl?

Daisy: Cause I know you so well, & I lived with you my whole life.

Jesse (turning serious): I am worried, Kit, cause she might never wake up, & Pamela, cause she is heading into a dangerous situation, I am afraid she is going to get hurt.

Enos: I wouldn't worry, Uncle Jesse, Kit's a fighter, Pamela can handle herself, you, and the boys taught her well.

Jesse (smiled at his nephew): I know it, Enos, You are right.

Daisy: You know it, so quit worrying, & let's enjoy the evening.

_**That's what they did, & when the Twins, & Lizzie came back to join them for a while, they had drinks & a wonderful dinner, they danced, & had fun.**_

_**Meanwhile Jennings, & Duncan entered Kit's room as Doctors, undetected, they carried two needles full of medicine, they were about to stick with it, when they got interrupted by the Dukes, who entered at perfect timing.**_

Pamela (exclaimed): Hey, Get the hell away from her, You Bastards!

The Boys took care of Duncan, & Pamela took care of Jennings, they knocked them out cold, Doc Appleby, & his staff entered the room, they filled them in, gave them the medicine, Jennings & Duncan were arrested, Doc Appleby & his staff examined Kit, he announced with a smile to them.

Doc Appleby (smiling): There is no further damage; it looks like she is off the Critical List, & is stabilized, It shouldn't be long now before she wakes up.

_**The Dukes were excited to hear that, they told the Staff, that no one enters the room, except for them, family, & friends, they nodded, they left the room, & the Dukes called home, & Cooter, leaving a message for them. Then they fell asleep besides Kit, holding each other's hand.**_

**E_arly the next morning, Smith went to bail out his employees, he told them this in anger._**

Smith (angry): I don't pay mishaps, I except results. Now we have to stay on schedule (to Jennings): You better win against that female.

Jennings (confidently): Don't worry, Boss, I will.

_**Meanwhile, Jesse, Cooter, the girls, & Enos entered the room the next morning finding Pamela asleep, Jesse asked them this. **_

Jesse: Any change since Last night, Boys?

Bo: Nope, Not a thing, Uncle Jesse.

Luke: At least she is stable, & out of danger, Doc Appleby told us it's not long before she wakes up.

**_Jesse nodded, & they all spent the time talking, until Kit moved her hand, making Pamela wake up, when she did, the Brunette beauty gasped, & looked over to her family, exclaiming this._**

Pamela (exclaimed): She is waking up! She is waking up, Guys, Look!

**_They did, & Pamela was right, Daisy said in a excited tone._**

Daisy (excited): I'll get Doc Appleby.

**_She left, & came back with the Elderly Doctor fast, he examined her again, & this time he liked what he saw, he said to them with a smile._**

Doc Appleby (smiling): She is going to be fine, & make a nice recovery, but don't stay too long, she needs her rest.

**_They promised & thanked him, they filled Kit in on what she missed, they filled her in on the race that weekend, she felt guilty for not being there, but she knows that her cousin will win, cause she showed her some maneuvers that she created while practicing with Daisy's Jeep, "Dixie", when the Dukes were leaving, Kit asked Pamela to stay behind for a second, & she said this to her._**

Kit: You better win, Pammy, this is a piece of cake for you.

Pamela (smiled a bit): Don't worry, Cousin, I got this one down cold, just you relax, & don't worry.

**_Kit nodded, & Pamela left to catch up with the others, Kit went back to sleep, & slept without any problems, she hopes that she can leave soon._**

_**The day of the race came, & word got around, there was also a trophy for the winner, Pamela & Jennings did their warm-ups, reported to their crews. When Pamela got to Bo, her father, & Cooter, they had some advice for her.**_

Luke: Don't get on him, let him be, & go at your pace, then at the end, Burn him good.

Bo: If he goes to the right, you go to the left, & then do a pattern that would confuse him, if you do that, & then you nailed it, then hit him into the wall.

Cooter: Don't go fast at first, like your father says, go your own pace, be careful, & follow him towards the end, then fly past him.

**_She smiled, & thanked them for the wonderful advice, then the announcement came, she quickly hugged, & kissed them, she went to the Start Line._**

**_The pistol was fired, & everyone sped off, it was an interesting race, She & Jennings were doing well, During the 16th lap, Jennings ran into her a bit, & Pamela was mad, Luke, Cooter, & Bo came on the radio, & warned her._**

Luke: Be careful; don't play his game, Sweetheart.

Bo: Yeah, I don't know if the "General" can take any more direct hits.

Cooter (exclaimed): Watch your speed!

_**They watched the race, & Pamela was ahead, the boys, Jesse, the girls, & Enos cheered from their positions, Bo, Luke, & Cooter all shouted into their radios, when they saw that Pamela was ahead of Jennings.**_

Luke, Bo, & Cooter (exclaiming in unison): Burn him!

**_She did as she was told, & she drove past him, she won the race, & everything, when Jennings got out of the car, he, Smith, & Duncan tried to escape, but Bo, Luke, & Pamela got to them, Daisy, & the rest of the Duke Clan cheered them on, & Cooter exclaimed this to them_**.

Cooter (exclaimed): Climb their frames, Guys!

_**They knocked them out, & handed them over to Cletus, & Enos, they were processed, & put into Police Custody until they are on trial, & when they were they were found Guilty of Sabotage, & 3 accounts of Attempted Murder, they have no change for Parole.**_

_**Kit was released from the hospital a week later, she was so proud of her cousin, when Pamela told her that she won the race, Kit even told her so, on the route home to their farm.**_

Kit (smiling): I am so proud of you, Cousin, now no one messes with you, cause they know that you are the best in Hazzard County.

Pamela (smiling a bigger smile): Thanks, Kit, I really appreciate it.

_**The rest of the ride was made in silence, & when they got home that afternoon, the whole family celebrated Kit being home, & they being a family again.**_

**_A couple of months later, Kit was cleared to drive, and they were driving along, & they had a call about a fight at "The Boar's Nest", & Pamela asked her cousin._**

Pamela: Are you ready, Cousin?

Kit (smiling): I was born ready for this, Pammy.

Pamela (smiling): Let's do it then.

**_They jumped across Sticks River, & they both shouted this in unison._**

Pamela & Kit (in unison shouting): Yeehaw!!!

**_They got to "The Boar's Nest" & broke up the fight, & got into it too, everything was calm, & Jim, the friendly Bartender, gave them their usual, & the rest of the day went perfect._**

End of: The Good News: Epilogue:

**_Balladeer: Everything is back to normal in Hazzard County, and Friends, People know better than to mess with the Dukes, Come back y'all, you don't want to miss our next adventure!_**


End file.
